1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest assembly and, more particularly, to an armrest assembly for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lift device for a chair armrest comprises an upright support post, an adjusting pipe movably mounted on the support post and detachably locked on the support post by a locking piece, and an armrest support mounted on the upper end of the support post. Thus, when the adjusting pipe is unlocked from the locking piece, the adjusting pipe is movable relative to the support post to adjust the height of the armrest support relative to the support post so as to adjust the height of the chair armrest. However, the adjusting pipe is not movable relative to the support post smoothly and stably so that the user cannot move the adjusting pipe relative to the support post easily and conveniently.